


Art for the story "In Our Time Of Need" by Laurie

by mella68



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes to Denver to help train a new sentinel and guide pair who bonded under traumatic circumstances; Jim comes along, not willing to be apart from Blair. For four men, choices will be made that will affect them the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the story "In Our Time Of Need" by Laurie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Time of Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274969) by [laurie_ky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky). 



Coverart:  


JD's Vision:  


Wallpaper:  



End file.
